Use of mobile devices while driving a motor vehicle has recently been found to be a fast growing public safety hazard. To help ensure public safety, in some geographical regions laws have been implemented to make it unlawful for a driver of a motor vehicle to use a mobile device. Unfortunately, these laws do not necessarily prevent drivers from using mobile devices while driving.
In addition, while policies have been utilized to control mobile devices, traditional policy based control of mobile devices has been limited to schedules or other static triggers (e.g. features of the mobile device, messaging/call targets, etc.). In this way, traditional policy based control of mobile devices has been incapable of addressing the public safety hazard of drivers using mobile devices while driving.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.